1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video conversion device, a video conversion method, and a program for correcting video characteristics of a video signal obtained by imaging with a video camera, and particularly to a technique suitable to be applied to characteristic correction in conversion into a cinema film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cinema shooting in a related art, a negative film is directly obtained by using a movie camera for a film, and then a film for intermediate processing, such as a positive film, is created from the negative film. Thereafter, a film to be distributed for screening is obtained finally.
On the other hand, recent enhancement in the characteristics of a video camera, such as the resolution, causes an increase in the number of cases in which electronic imaging for a cinema is performed by using a video camera. In this electronic imaging, a video signal obtained by the video camera is electronically edited, and then a film to be distributed for screening is obtained from the edited video signal. Furthermore, there is also a system in which the whole of the cinema screening itself is performed based on electronic processing with use of a video projector.
The related-art scheme, in which film processing is carried out for all of the process from acquisition of a negative film to creation of a film to be distributed for screening, is a scheme that has been already technically established. In this scheme, the films, the development steps, and so on to be employed are selected in accordance with the purpose depending on what video to be finally obtained in screening.
On the other hand, in the electronic imaging, adjustment of the color tone, the contrast, and so on is carried out for a video signal obtained by a video camera by using an edit device capable of color correction. From the adjusted video signal, a film to be distributed for screening and a video signal for cinema screening are obtained.